Just Friends?
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: "Karena sejak awal aku ingin menjadi milikmu, meskipun aku ragu." - Lee Jihoon Crack pair! WonHoon, a lil' bit of SoonHoon, GS!Jihoon, Hurried Plot & Storyline, Typo(s).


Jihoon menatap lelaki berekspresi dingin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kacamata berlensa bulat bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, membantunya melihat rangkaian kata yang tercantum di dalam sebuah buku yang ia baca. Jeon Wonwoo namanya. Tampan, bermata tajam nan sipit, dengan kulit putih seputih salju. Surainya yang berwarna hitam kelam menambah kesan misterius dari lelaki itu. Sadar diperhatikan, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis mungil yang merupakan teman sebangkunya sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di tingkatan SMA. Jihoon mengerjabkan mata sipitnya saat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ada yang salah?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala membuat Wonwoo gemas. Surai pendek dengan model bob milik Lee Jihoon terlihat bergoyang mengikuti gelengan kepala gadis itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku cuma bosan." Jihoon menutup buku catatannya, lalu memasukkan penanya ke dalam kotak pensilnya. "Aku sudah selesai mencatat, dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat."

Wonwoo menyelipkan selembar kertas di tengah-tengah halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya, lalu menutup bukunya. Setelahnya, dia memasukkan buku bertemakan sejarah itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Habis ini mau makan apa?" Wonwoo menatap Jihoon, membuat si mungil yang ditatap sedikit salah tingkah.

Sepasang mata sipit milik keduanya saling bertatapan,

"Aku mau ramyun. Sudah seminggu aku tidak makan mi."

Tepat setelah Jihoon mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memakan makanan dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau di kantin sekolah mereka, bel tanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Okay. Ayo."

.

.

Wu Xinlian

 **presents**

.

 _A WonHoon Fanfiction_

.

.

Just Friends?

.

.

Characters: Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon (F), Kwon Soonyoung

.

 _Warning! GS!Jihoon, Explicit Content, Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline_

.

 **Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, and SEVENTEEN belong to their parents, God, and PLEDIS Entertainment.**

.

.

Kini keduanya berada di ruang musik, ruangan favorit Jihoon. Dua bungkus ramyun diletakkan di sebuah meja kayu yang berada di sisi ruangan, sementara keduanya duduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggung-punggung lelah mereka di tembok ruangan, dengan bibir yang berpagutan mesra. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan, dan semakin lama tubuh mereka saling menempel. Jihoon merangkak naik ke pangkuan Wonwoo, lalu memperdalam lumatannya pada bibir lelaki jangkung itu, sementara sang lelaki Jeon memijat lembut pinggang milik Jihoon, dengan lidah yang tengah menjelajahi rongga mulut Jihoon. Tangan besar milik Wonwoo bergerak menuju punggung si gadis mungil, lalu membuka kaitan bra dari luar seragam sekolah milik teman sebangkunya itu, sontak membuat gadis bersurai pink itu merinding dan menggeliat pelan. Jihoon lah yang pertama memutus pagutan bibir mereka sambil terengah-engah,

"Wonwoo- _ya_ …"

Wonwoo menarik tubuh Jihoon hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, lalu berbisik tepat di samping cuping telinga si gadis,

"Ji, aku membutuhkanmu." Hidung mancungnya turun ke leher putih mulus milik Jihoon, mengendusnya sensual, "Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Sementara itu, Jihoon hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat perlahan Wonwoo mulai menjilati lehernya, serta melakukan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana, yang Jihoon yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah warna menjadi merah. Tak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat yang ditorehkan oleh Wonwoo, Jihoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Dengan cekatan, tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Jihoon, menampilkan pemandangan berupa payudara mungil Jihoon dengan posisi bra yang sudah tidak beraturan. Terlihat menggemaskan. Salah satu tangan Wonwoo meraba perut rata Jihoon secara perlahan, merambat naik menuju dada gadis itu, dan meremasnya pelan.

"Uhh… Wonwoo-"

"Sst, jangan berisik, Ji." Wonwoo berbisik dengan suara yang teramat rendah, membuat Jihoon merasakan basah di bagian kemaluannya.

Remasan itu terus berlanjut seiring dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol Wonwoo yang memainkan puting pink kecoklatan milik Jihoon, memelintirnya pelan, menariknya, mengelusnya, juga terkadang menyentilnya main-main, mengetahui bagaimana sepasang puting menggemaskan di hadapannya merupakan titik paling sensitif seorang Lee Jihoon. Gadis itu pasti akan susah menahan desahannya saat dua tonjolan mungil itu dijadikan mainan.

"A-ahh… Geli Wonhh…" tubuh Jihoon menggelinjang hebat dengan dimainkannya kedua putingnya. Lengannya melingkar di sekeliling kepala Wonwoo, memeluk kepala lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan dadanya, dan sesekali meremas surai hitam kelamnya saat jari Wonwoo berlaku keterlaluan di pucuk payudaranya itu.

Tersenyum miring, perlahan Wonwoo menjilati salah satu puting Jihoon, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum, menghisap, serta menggigit kecil, membuat Jihoon semakin menggeliatkan badannya karena rasa nikmat. Sementara sepasang tangan Wonwoo dengan cekatan membuka kaitan rok sekolah Jihoon, lalu mengelus bongkahan pantat kenyal gadis itu dengan cara menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam tipis yang dikenakan Jihoon.

Merasakan elusan di pantatnya, Jihoon mendorong kepala Wonwoo dari payudaranya pelan, lalu menatap netra hitam kelam itu dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Masuk?" suaranya satu dua karena habis mendesah, dan gadis itu sedikit terengah.

Wonwoo melesakkan wajahnya pada belahan payudara Jihoon, menggelitiknya dengan surai lembutnya, sementara tangannya semakin turun ke bagian paha dalam milik sang gadis.

"Aku tidak bawa kondom."

"Aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur." Jihoon berbisik pelan.

Saling melemparkan senyum kecil, keduanya saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, sebelum tangan Wonwoo membimbing Jihoon untuk menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit, memudahkan sang lelaki untuk melepaskan rok serta celana dalam milik gadis itu. Wonwoo terkekeh saat menyentuh kemaluan Jihoon yang ternyata sudah basah, dan jari-jarinya langsung menelusup memasuki vagina bersih tanpa bulu milik Jihoon, dan menggerakkannya di dalam sana, memainkan rongga sensitif milik si gadis. Jihoon semakin terengah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Wonwoo, dan tubuhnya masih sedikit terangkat agar Wonwoo semakin mudah mengerjainya di bawah sana.

"Ahh ahh…" tangan mungil Jihoon meremas kemeja seragam sekolah Wonwoo, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan hanya dengan tangan kurus milik si lelaki Jeon. "W-wonwoo… Masukkan- nghh"

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, jari-jarinya sedikit keluar, dan dia mengerjai klitoris Jihoon dengan mengelusnya secara perlahan, memberikan sensasi panas yang menggelenyar di sekitar permukaan vagina Jihoon.

"Terburu-buru sekali?"

"S-sebentar lagi kita masuk kelas, bodohh… Unghh"

Tepat setelah Jihoon mengatakan itu, sepasang mata sipit itu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa bel istirahat akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi. Perlahan, Wonwoo memposisikan Jihoon hingga telentang di lantai, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di vagina gadis itu. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu membuka risleting celana sekolahnya, lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana dalamnya, sementara Jihoon masih terengah dengan wajah yang memerah karena melihat penis panjang milik temannya. Wonwoo menggesekkan penisnya di belahan vagina Jihoon, bermaksud untuk membuatnya semakin keras terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Jihoon.

"A-ahh, Wonwoo!" Jihoon merengek saat penis panjang Wonwoo telah tertanam di dalam vaginanya, membuatnya merasa penuh, dan nafasnya semakin satu dua karena gairah.

"Aku akan bergerak cepat, Jihoon, bersiaplah."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, sesekali mengeluarkan penisnya untuk dihantamkan masuk kembali ke dalam lubang milik Jihoon, dan menggenjotnya tanpa ampun.

Mereka dikejar waktu.

Hingga 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Wonwoo masih sibuk mengerjai lubang kemaluan milik sang gadis, dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan klitorisnya, mencubitinya pelan. Sementara itu, Jihoon yang sibuk mendesah sudah mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya berkali-kali, menunggu Wonwoo sampai pada pelepasannya dengan tubuh yang sudah lemas.

"Wonhh… Wonwoohh~"

"S-sedikit lagi…" Wonwoo menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat, dan dia mencapai pelepasannya. "Ahh Jihoon… Sshhh"

Tepat saat bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

 **WW**

Hubungan seorang Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon memang aneh. Mereka terlihat seperti teman dekat, dengan ketertarikan dan minat yang sama, dan sering mengerjakan apapun bersama, namun jauh dibalik itu, mereka berlagak layaknya sepasang kekasih. Lima bulan yang lalu, Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon, namun gadis itu menolaknya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak siap untuk berada dalam suatu hubungan yang pasti. Pernyataan Wonwoo malam itu diakhiri dengan sex pertamanya dengan Jihoon, yang demi Tuhan membuatnya ketagihan setengah mati. Seminggu bertahan dengan perasaan itu, Wonwoo semakin merasa bahwa dia tidak punya harapan lagi, dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jihoon, namun sebaliknya, sang gadis justru merasakan perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

Jihoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo, dua minggu setelah Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon.

Dan Wonwoo menolak si gadis mungil nan menggemaskan itu.

"Kita berteman saja. Aku cuma ingin jadi temanmu."

Tentu saja Jihoon merasa sakit hati. Dia menyalahi dirinya sendiri selama lebih dari sebulan, sebelum Wonwoo memeluknya, dan mencium bibirnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi Jeon Wonwoo berani menjamin bahwa dia menyayangi Lee Jihoon, walaupun itu hanyalah sebagai sekedar teman.

"Ji, kamu naksir dengan si Kwon Soonyoung itu ya?"

Wonwoo bertanya saat mereka telah berada di depan kelas. Suasana koridor telah sepi karena seluruh murid telah memasuki kelas mereka. Wajah Jihoon masih merah pasca pergumulan panas mereka di ruang musik, tetapi penampilannya sudah terlihat rapih seperti sedia kala.

"Hm? Kenapa kamu bertanya?"

"Sepertinya dia suka denganmu deh."

Jihoon melayangkan sebuah tatapan datar pada Wonwoo. Dia berjinjit, mengecup bibir penuh sang lelaki, lalu berjalan memasuki kelas mereka tanpa memberi jawaban apa-apa.

Hari-hari setelahnya, Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana Kwon Soonyoung kerap kali datang ke kelas mereka, dengan alibi ingin bertemu dengan temannya – Lee Seokmin, padahal dia tau lelaki sipit dengan pipi tembam itu hanya ingin melihat Jihoon, dan mencari perhatian agar gadis itu memperhatikannya.

Tapi Jihoon hanya ingin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pernah mengatakan bahwa Jihoon bebas memilih kekasih, dan kalau itu terjadi, Wonwoo akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk berhenti menyayangi gadis itu. Dia pasti merasa cemburu, tapi dia ingin Jihoon bahagia dengan mendapatkan lelaki yang terbaik. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi gembil Jihoon waktu itu, dan dia membisikkan kalimat, "Tidak mau." Yang begitu kentara di indera pendengaran Wonwoo. Maka lelaki itu hanya bisa membuang nafas berat dan mengelus surai lembut milik Jihoon.

Saat ini, Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Kwon Soonyoung yang berusaha mendekati Jihoon yang secara gamblang menolaknya, dan menunjukkan ketidaktertarikannya pada lelaki asal Namyangju itu, dan kerap kali memberikan tatapan minta tolong pada Wonwoo, yang tentu saja secara terpaksa harus Wonwoo abaikan.

Kecuali pada suatu sore, saat Wonwoo tak sengaja melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berdiri di hadapan di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Kenapa kamu lebih memilih Jeon Wonwoo daripada aku?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. "Apa bagusnya dia ketimbang aku?"

"Dia teman dekatku." Jihoon membalas dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa? Apakah dia peduli padamu?"

Jihoon terdiam. Memikirkan masa-masa dia menunggu di sekolah hingga telat mengerjakan tugas kelompok namun Wonwoo kerap kali meninggalkannya karena lupa Jihoon menunggu dirinya.

"Dia egois, Jihoon." Soonyoung meremas lembut tangan mungil Jihoon. "Dia tidak peduli pada perasaanmu."

"Lalu atas dasar apa kamu berpikir bahwa kamu berhak mengatakan hal ini?" nada suara Jihoon mulai mengeras, pertanda bahwa gadis itu tidak nyaman dan tidak suka.

"Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku memperhatikan kalian sejak lama, dan si Jeon bangsawan itu tidak ada bagusnya." Soonyoung tersenyum mengejek. "Apa bagusnya lelaki manja macam dia?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Merasa emosi, tetapi tidak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka sama sekali. Namun, dia merasa terkejut saat Jihoon melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Soonyoung, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis ditonjok, lalu dengan geram mendekati Jihoon dan mencengkeram sepasang pergelangan tangan Jihoon, menahannya untuk melakukan apapun, dengan tubuh yang semakin didekatkan pada tubuh Jihoon.

"Kwon Soonyoung, lepaskan aku!"

"Relakan Jeon Wonwoo, dia membuatmu menjadi gadis yang kasar."

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Jihoon terus memberontak saat dirasanya cengkeraman Soonyoung di tangannya makin mengencang. "Tolong!" gadis itu menjerit frustasi.

Emosinya sudah meletup-letup, dan Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana Soonyoung dan Jihoon berada. Dia segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Soonyoung yang terkejut dengan kasar, lalu mendorong tubuh lelaki itu hingga dia jatuh terduduk.

"Jauhi Jihoon. Kamu terlalu kotor untuk bisa menjadi lelakinya." Ucapnya dingin, sebelum menggandeng tangan Jihoon dan membawanya menjauh dari area lapangan sekolah.

Jihoon tidak tau kemana Wonwoo membawanya. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Wonwoo, dan terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Matanya memperhatikan punggung tegap Wonwoo, dan membayangkan rasa nyaman saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, dan dia menangis. Menangis, mengetahui bahwa berapa banyak pun lelaki yang tertarik pada dirinya, atau membuatnya tertarik, dia hanya ingin kembali pulang pada Wonwoo dan kehangatannya. Dia benar-benar hanya menginginkan Wonwoo, dan dia kembali menyalahi dirinya sendiri atas takdir mereka yang tidak bisa bersama.

Mereka sampai di pintu belakang sekolah yang telah sepi, karena seisi sekolah yang sudah pulang, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa pekerja bersih-bersih yang sesekali melewati tempat itu. Langit sore berwarna oranye, menerangi wajah manis Jihoon yang dialiri air mata. Wonwoo mendekap tubuh mungil itu, mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Wonwoo, aku…" Jihoon yang sesenggukan merasa bodoh dan malu. Dia paling tidak suka menangis di depan Wonwoo. "Aku menyesal."

Wonwoo terdiam, mendengarkan apapun yang akan Jihoon katakan, dan sedikitnya dia sudah menduga apa yang akan Jihoon katakan.

"Seandainya aku tidak menolakmu waktu itu, dan langsung mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi milikmu, kita pasti sudah bersama." Jihoon mencengkeram kemeja seragam Wonwoo, tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat otaknya memaksanya untuk mengingat momen dimana Wonwoo menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Karena sejak awal aku ingin menjadi milikmu, meskipun aku ragu."

Wonwoo menangkup wajah Jihoon, menarik wajahnya perlahan, hingga gadis itu menatap dirinya, dan jarak antara wajah mereka semakin menipis.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo…" bisik gadis itu dengan suara parau.

Sang lelaki terdiam. Dia menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan mencium bibir gadis itu dalam, melumatnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dan segala kegundahan yang muncul di hatinya. Dia tidak suka melihat Jihoon yang seperti ini. Saat ciuman dilepaskan, begitupula pelukan mereka yang terlepas. Jihoon menunduk, berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang masih terus mengaliri pipi gembilnya. Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya, mengaitkan jari jemari mereka. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Bingung mendera dirinya.

.

.

"Ya."

 **WW**

 **This fic was mostly based on a true story, although some part of the stories were made up. Ini untuk Cheol-hyung gue yang lagi ts jadi Wonwoo, dan my princess Nonu kesayangan yang kemarin request fanfic Wonwoo x Jihoon. This is my first Wonwoo x Jihoon fanfic, karena biasanya gue liat mereka tu as best friends. Maaf ya karena plot yang terlalu ngebut, gue lagi down dan ga ngerti ini apaan wkwk. But hope you guys will like it.**

 **.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Wu Xinlian**

 _RnR?_


End file.
